This application claims the benefit of People's Republic of China application Serial No. 201610152609.X, filed Mar. 17, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle and a landing method thereof, and more particularly to an unmanned aerial vehicle capable of landing steadily even on a relatively steep terrain and a landing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) refers to an aerial vehicle without any pilot therein. The UAV can fly via control or fly automatically, and land on different environments to perform a number of tasks. However, if the place where the UAV is going to land belongs to a relatively steep terrain, such as a stairway, a bumpy ground, a steep cliff and so on that have a larger level drop, it is possible to cause the UAV to topple over or even drop and be broken when the UAV lands due to the level drop of the terrain.